I'm Pregnant
by DoTheHippogriff
Summary: A series of pregnancy drabbles from all your favourite characters. Vote for who you want next!


January 19th 2003

"Hannah?" Neville asked tentatively

"Yeah?" she looked up from the dish she was scrubbing

"Do you ever want children?"

"Yeah." she decided, smiling "Yeah I would"

"So would I"

"Well, that's great then" Hannah grinned "Because I'm pregnant"

"No way!" Neville yelled, dropping the plate he was drying, and embracing his wife. The plate smashed to the floor, and Hannah immediately stooped down to gather the pieces of cracked porcelain.

"No, Hannah, you are not doing anything strenuous. Not in your condition" Neville had somehow reached the plate before Hannah

"Sheesh, Nev, I'm about 2 weeks pregnant, it's not like I'm bedridden just yet" Hannah grinned

February 19th 2003

"I love magic" Hannah sighed, as she waved her wand at the tray of drinks on the bar, which flew over to a table without spilling a drop. Hannah mainly relied on spellwork now, at the insistence of Neville mainly, but she had to admit it was a lot easier. Truthfully, she was growing frustrated with her husband, who insisted that she do nothing too strenuous, or work in the pub for too long.

"Hey, love" Neville greeted "You go upstairs, I'll finish the shift"

"No, Neville, I'm finishing my shift, because I'm not incapable of doing my job!" Hannah snapped, before realising what she had done "Sorry, Nev, I love you"

"I love you too, that's why I'm trying to help you"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she assured him, before pecking him on the cheek.

March 19th 2003

"A girl!" Hannah shrieked in excitement.

Neville tapped her belly gently, before saying "Our little princess". The Healer left the flat quietly, leaving a small picture of their scan. Neville picked up an ornate silver frame, and slid the photo inside

"The first of many photographs of our little girl" Neville sighed happily, as he embraced his wife

April 19th 2003

"Hannah, what do you think we should call her?" Neville asked

Hannah only said one word: that one word was all she needed to say "Alice"

May 19th 2003

"Luna, you will be godmother won't you?" Hannah asked earnestly

"I'd consider it an honour" Luna smiled "Who's godfather?"

"Harry, but he doesn't know yet" Neville grinned

"He'll make a good godfather: reckless, but also fiercely protective, kind and caring" Luna told them

"Oh, er, that's good" Hannah said to break the awkward silence that had fallen at Luna's words. Hannah was glad of their choice to make Luna godmother, but she wasn't sure if she wanted her daughter to inherit Luna's knack of telling awkward truths.

June 19th 2003

"Ow, Neville, help" Hannah whimpered in bed beside her husband

"What is it, Hannah?" Neville asked tiredly. It was three o'clock in the morning and Neville had had many of these false alarms over the past weeks.

"It's hurting again" she moaned

"She's just kicking." Neville soothed her

"Yes, and punching, biting, pinching and generally hurting me"

"It'll be fine, love"

"I know, Nev, I know" Hannah sighed

July 19th 2003

At least the kicking's stopped now, Hannah thought as she lay on the sofa reading Witch Weekly. Neville had forced her to take three days off work a week, and she hated it. She could hear the noise of the pub downstairs, and wished that she could either block it out or be downstairs, helping her overworked husband. She felt a movement in her swollen stomach, and murmured "I know, Ali, I know, it'll be over soon, and you'll be here with Mummy and Daddy."

August 19th 2003

Hannah sat in St Mungos, watching all the other patients in the maternity ward, and noticing patterns. All of them were pregnant for extremely unflattering reasons, like the woman who was pregnant to keep her husband from filing for divorce; the woman who got pregnant after one too many drinks; or the woman who got pregnant because the condom broke. She realised that she was the only woman in the maternity ward who was intentionally pregnant. She gently stroked her stomach and muttered "Always know that you were never the product of too much alcohol, you were always wanted"

September 19th 2003

"NEVILLE!" Hannah shrieked "It's happening, my waters just broke, oh my god, it's happening!"

"Oh my god, Hannah, we need to Floo to St Mungos"

"You think I don't know that!" she snapped as they disappeared into emerald flames

48 Hours Later

Hannah held a plump, rosy-cheeked, round-faced baby girl in her arms, and knew that right now, Alice was the most precious little girl on the planet.

A/N: HI! Hope you liked the first month drabble, please vote on who you want to be in the March drabble, sorry they're not full years, just felt it was best to keep it at nine months. BTW on the vote thing, you can't vote for Harry & Ginny, Lily & James and Remus & Tonks as they are February, November and October respectively. Please review, and vote who you want next. BYE!


End file.
